Midnight
by kinu-uni
Summary: Garra goes for a walk in the middle of the night and comes across something, interesting. (I still suck at this summary thing!) Warning for shortness and weirdness O.o


Uni: Okay. Uhh this is a very strange story O.o I have no idea where the hell this came from but it was written in less then half an hour at 4.30 in the morning, so bear with me here. I didn't wanna wake up Matt for this so; I still own nothing and no one, 'cept maybe the plot (Plot. What plot? O.o) and I am not so sure that that is something to be proud of.  
  
Uni: And thanks to my beta for having done this so fast^^  
  
So anyway, on with ficsy. Why do I feel like whispering -.-  
  
Midnight  
  
Garra didn't really know what he was doing in the hospital this late. He didn't sleep at night; he didn't have the need to do so. Long years of being afraid to go to sleep in fear that your own father may attempt to assassinate you at any moment did things to people.  
  
His subconscious had brought him here, that much he knew, and since his subconscious at the moment seemed to have taken a liking to only communicating with his feet, then those was what he followed. He still didn't know what in all the hidden villages he was doing there though.  
  
He began to get a vague idea when he, soon enough, walked down the seemingly endlessly long, dimly lit, hallways of leaf village hospital. He passed the room of that Lee boy he had been in, with the intent of killing him, only hour prior.  
  
This time though, that was not the reason for his being there. At least he knew that much and he didn't even look twice at the room as he silently passed by it.  
  
Moving along, his feet finally stopped in front of a closed door. He knew who lay sleeping in the room behind this door and he wasn't really surprised to find that this was where he had been heading all along. So taking a deep breath he placed his hand on the handle and silently opened the door. He moved over to stand beside the bed, over shadowing the face of the sleeping person in it, as he hovered above them.  
  
Gaara knew there had been something about this boy that had drawn him towards him from the moment he first laid his hollow eyes on him. But up until only yesterday, when he and that other leaf boy had confronted him in Lee's room, it had been overshadowed by the presence of the dark haired boy who was always by his side.  
  
He had recognised something in the fox faced boy yesterday that he hadn't really noticed before. Something about him that Garra felt like he needed to know and this was the reason he had come; though he didn't quite know how to figure it out.  
  
While contemplating this Garra had, without even realising it, moved his face closer to that of the still sleeping Naruto and it was now hovering mere inches above his. The sandy haired boy would have knitted his eyebrows had he had any to do so with in the first place. What was he doing? His lips were tingling and suddenly the space between them was no more. Funny. The blond tasted like a mix between spices and. Was that fruit? Garra would have thought of Naruto to taste different somehow. The kiss however didn't last very long as Naruto started to stir. Frowning slightly at having something warm covering his mouth, the bed-ridden kyubi, flickered his lids and slowly opened his large blue eyes that immediately locked with Garra's.  
  
Within a few seconds Naruto's face displayed more emotions then Garra thought he himself to have shown through his entire life, and some of them he didn't even recognise. A few of them he knew oh too well though. Anger, fear and hate. In the end Naruto seemed to settle for anger, confusion and. Curiosity? Garra didn't have time to contemplate this any further before the space between them closed once more, this time to the deep surprise of both boys initiated by Naruto.  
  
The blond immediately drew back again though, and just sat there, staring up at Gaara. Then he crooked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Get out." He croaked, voice still groggy from sleep.  
  
Garra just looked at him, face emotionless. Then he smirked and drew back completely, casting a glance at Naruto before he turned and walked towards the door. Just before he reached out for the handle, he turned his head back to look at Naruto one last time.  
  
"Till we meet in battle." He said, turning again, and walked out the door.  
  
Inside the now completely dark room Naruto sat, smiling. "I'll look forward to it." He hissed as he lay down again, to get something constructive out of the rest of the night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how many thinks that Naruto is going to wake up in the morning and be pissed that his second kiss ever was also by a guy?  
  
Hmm. I am thinking about quitting chapter stories. I have planned for the next *thinks* 7 chapters of Yuki and Is but I am not sure that I am going to make them. People seems to be losing interest and I think I am getting there too. *walks off in thought* 


End file.
